X Angels
by Calliope Allerdyce
Summary: Jay controls water, hates boys, loves violence and jamie. Rei remy's cousin, hates mushiness, loves cards and will. Izzy bobby's sister, hates superficialness, loves pink and boys. Cali pyro's niece, hates seriousness, loves fire and sam
1. Meet The Girls

The X-Angels

When 4 new girls arrive at the X Mansion, trouble is stirred; a soft-spoken but vengeful young brunette, a smart and cocky Cajun, a bubbly fashionable blond and a fiery red head who all happen to be relatives of someone at the X Mansion. Lots of pairings!

Jasmine (or Jay, as she called herself) shielded her eyes with her hands as she looked up into the hot desert sky. She had been on the run for the past 4 days and the blazing sun wasn't helping. She could've sworn she saw something small and black appearing between the clouds but decided it was just her imagination acting up.

Jasmine Hudson, the only daughter of the current Pharaoh, had soft brown hair she kept neatly cut to line up with her chin. How she got her sparkly blue eyes was a mystery since none of her parents had such aqua eyes.

After news got out that Jasmine's father was ready to give Jasmine's hand to a lucky young king-to-be Jasmine was furious. But all the trouble started when an evil Pharaoh-wannabe signed his son up for Jasmine's name. Jay cringed as she thought of her would-be-husband, Travis.

Jay knew Travis ever since she was a baby and they had been friends since then. But Jay was not willing to cross the fine line of friendship and marry some pessimistic loser's son. After that she ran away, planning to cross the borders of Cairo as a refugee and start a new life as an orphan…

Until, the black thing she saw in the sky landed in front of her. "What the…"

Meanwhile

Two young adults stood in the corner of the LeBeau house. It was the annual LeBeau get together and as usual, Remy and Rena were the odd ones out, the black sheep of the family. Ell, Rena was…

Ever since Remy and Rena were born with red and black eyes instead of the hazel ones their parents had, they had been considered outcasts. Except for Remy, of course, with the fact that he was different and that everyone kept pushing him away, he tried even harder to fit in.

Remy bent down to Rena (since he is so freakishly tall) and whispered, "'Ey, wanna go do somethin' fun?" Rena nodded, "Sure, anythin's better than this joint"

Remy led Rena (or Rei) out of the house and into the snowy night, "Ma friends are gonna pick me up soon, wanna come?" Rena shrugged and hugged herself. Her breath came out in misty clouds. "So exactly who _are_ your 'friends'?"

Rena's accent was thick but not as thick as Remy's. "Y'll see" Remy grinned as a black jet landed in front of the LeBeau household. "Go pack ya bags kid, w're goin on an adventure"

Meanwhile

"Hey Cali, what's up?" Isabelle Drake (or Izzy) was on the phone with her best friend Calliope Allerdyce (or Cali). "Oh my _God_, you know that weird letter you told me you got? I got the _exact_… same… thing!"

Izzy heard a gasp at the other end of the line. "Yeah! The one that says we're going to go to some boarding house for 'gifted' children and that our new school is called 'Bayville High'! I know!"

"So, are you going? Uh-huh… Seriously? Your uncle lives there? What, you mean the pyromaniac? Oh yeah, I remember him… Didn't he burn down my brother's ice sculpture at my grandma's wedding? Hehe, no, it's OK… Yeah, OK, my parents said that they enrolled me… Do you think it has anything to do with- Uh, you know our… um _talents_? Yeah… maybe… Well- No? SERIOUSLY? HAHAHAH! Ok, Ok… see ya!"

Izzy jumped onto her fluffy pink waterbed and hugged her fluffy pink pillow in the shape of a heart. She pointed to her ceiling as a blast of ice sprayed her ceiling blue. A crazy grin crawled over her face as she pointed around her room, freezing random objects. She heard a knock on the door and suddenly fell down.

When the person came through the door she accidentally iced them and laughed. "Sorry, Bobster" Bobby flicked an ice cube off his hair. "No prob, I'm used to it… so, are you coming with me to Bayville this afternoon?" Izzy blinked.

"This _afternoon_?" Bobby shrugged, "Yeah… we have to early 'cause we're adopting some Egyptian princess…" he said like it was the most normal thing in the world. "Oh, and, we're going to pick up Cali on the way" Izzy smiled.

The recent events had drained all energy from her and she wasn't up to packing her bags. "Okay, I'll be down soon…" when Bobby left, she iced the door shut.

Later on at the X Mansion

Tabitha grinned as the 4 girls walked into the X Mansion for the first time. "I love new recruits, they're like Martians! They don't know anything about anyone in the house so we can manipulate them" Amara grinned, uncertain if Tabitha was joking or not.

"Out of the way!" Bobby shouted, "Fresh meat coming through!" Kitty glared at Bobby. "This is Jasmine Hudson, well, now she's Jasmine Drake" Bobby grinned. Jay just stared at everybody. "Okay then… uh, this is Rena LeBeau, Remy's cousin" Rena nodded. "My sister, Isabelle Drake" Izzy scanned the room and winked at Scott, making him blush. "And… Calliope Allerdyce! Johnny's niece!" Cali grinned and said, "Call me Cali"

"Jay, I'll show you to your room, Ray, Jamie and Sam can you show the other three girls to their room?" Jamie grinned at Izzy, "I'm Jamie, what's your name? Oh yeah, Isabelle, do you have a nickname? How old are you? How come you never come to visit Bobby? You know, I'm the youngest here. I'm 14, how old are you? Can I call you Izzy? Check out what I can do!" Jamie hit himself on the shoulder and duplicated himself.

"Yeah, I'm Ray" Rei nodded, "Ah'm Rei…" "Uh… cool… yeah… I'm gonna show you to your room…" Rei nodded, "_Oui_, I know…." Ray tensed up. "Okay… this is awkward…" Rei sighed, "_Oui_…"

Cali laughed at Ray and Rei. "Ha! That must suck… meeting new people's always so weird… so you're Sam, huh?" Sam nodded, shyly. "Hey, don't be shy, man, you're gonna get to know me a _lot _better so don't worry!" She tried to throw her arm around Sam's neck but ended up hitting his back since he's so tall. "Crap… sorry but you're damn tall!"

Sam laughed, "Yeah… want a piggyback ride?" Cali grinned as Sam knelt down. She jumped on his back and grabbed his neck when he started running and jumped off the ground. Cali screamed, not expecting the sudden flight and clung onto Sam tighter. As Sam and Cali passed by Ray and Rei, Ray said to Rei, "Hey, he's not the only fun tour guide… come with me!"

Later on at the new recruits room

"EW!" Izzy screamed. "I FOUND SOMEONE'S BOXERS WITH PICTURES OF ROCKS ON THEM!" Kitty ran in laughing. "Ha! Sorry, Lance used to stay there…" She quickly scooped up Lance's boxers and started to leave when Izzy asked, "Uh… exactly _what_ are you going to do with those?" Kitty hurried out of the room ignoring Izzy's question.

Izzy sighed and flopped onto her bed. "I miss my pink waterbed…" Rei cringed at the word pink. "Ah know y' do but y' must get used to it now" Rei was sitting in front of a desktop mirror and combing her auburn curls out. It had been gelled up and spiked by Ray for long enough.

"So where exactly is Jay and Cali?" Rei shrugged as she pulled a chunk of cheap hair gel off her curls. "Jay's at the pool with Jamie and I think Cali's still clinging onto that tall guy's neck…

Suddenly a loud "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE CANNONBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!" _SPLASH!_ Was heard. "Scratch that, she's at the pool with that tall guy" Izzy grabbed her bikini from her suitcase and walked to the door, "Come and join us, Rei"

Rei sighed, "Well… maybe the watr'll wash out this cheap gel…"

I apologize for the suckiness of this chapter :P I promise I'll make it up to you next chapter!


	2. The Band

The X-Angels

When 4 new girls arrive at the X Mansion, trouble is stirred; a soft-spoken but vengeful young brunette, a smart and cocky Cajun, a bubbly fashionable blond and a fiery red head who all happen to be relatives of someone at the X Mansion. Lots of pairings!

Chapter Two: The Band

I guarantee a lot of romantic scenes… in chapter three! JeanxScott, RoguexScott, CalixSam, KittyxLance and RahnexRoberto 

"Three little birds sat on my window… and they told me I don't need to worry. Summer came like cinnamon. So sweet…" Cali sang as Jay strummed the tune of 'Put your record on – Corrine Bailey Rae' on her guitar.

The X-students and brotherhood were having a welcoming barbecue for the four new girls. "You're going to find yourself someplace… somehow" Everybody burst into applause. "Wow," Kurt said, obviously surprised, "You should join a band or something! That vas _awesome_!"

Cali smiled, "Thanks… yeah I had a band back in Greece called the Blazin' Stars but then we came to America so I had to leave" Rei piped in, "'Ey, y' should start a band 'ere! Ah can be y'r drummer" Rei snatched Remy's marshmallow stick and twirled it around her fingers like a professional drummer.

"I can be your bass guitarist" Jay added. "And I can be your main guitarist and side vocalist!" Izzy said, excitedly. Cali grinned, "Hey, that's not a bad idea! And I can be the lead singer and pianist… ha!"

Jean chuckled, "You guys have only been here one day and already you're starting a band?" Jay shrugged, "Why not?" Roberto nudged Ray, "Well we've got an all guy band as well…" Ray winked at Jay; "Yeah, you'll have some competition" Jay turned red but kept her cool,

"Bring it on" Everyone laughed and continued to roast their marshmallows. Sam watched silently as Cali's eyes turned from emerald to cherry red as she stared at the embers popping around her marshmallow.

The next day

_BRIIIIING! BRIIIIING! BRIIIIING! Yo! WAZ UP HOMIES? DIS IS YA BOY TJ DOWN AT RADIO 46 BRINGIN YA DA BEST OF DA BEST IN DA MUSIC WORLD! HOLLAAAAAAAAAAAAH! _

A chorus of, "EVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"S followed Evan's obnoxious wake up call. Rei yawned and sat up on her bed. At first she thought she was dreaming but when she rubbed her eyes a little she realized her fears had been confirmed. "ALRIGHT! WHO PAINTED THE ROOM PINK?" Cali immediately sat up and whipped her head towards Jay who immediately sat up and whipped her head towards Izzy.

Izzy pulled her fuzzy pink blanket over her head and moaned, "Shut up, Bobby!"

Jay sighed, picked up her pillow and slowly walked over to Izzy's bed.

**I bet you know what happened next. **

When Kitty entered the room 15 minutes later, feathers were flying all over. "Whoa! Are you guys, like, raising chickens in here?" Izzy crawled out from under Rei's bed; her blond hair was tangled with at least 5 different colored feathers. "I wish!"

Kitty sighed and placed her hands on her hip, "You guys better hurry up, breakfast starts in 3 minutes…" before she left Kitty added, "Oh, and Jay… Ray saved you a seat at the table," She laughed.

Izzy, Rei and Cali muffled a laugh and smirked at Jay who was a brighter red than Cali's eyes the previous night. "Ugh!" Jay managed to choke out and left the room with her toothbrush and change of clothes. Izzy, Rei and Cali rolled on the floor with laughter.

At the breakfast table

Jay was the last one to arrive at the breakfast table and to her horror; the only free seat was in between Ray and Jamie. She sighed as she pulled out the chair beside a grinning Ray. She _accidentally_ **cough **stepped on Ray's foot as she sat down.

"So," Jamie said through a mouthful of bread, "Are you ready for your first day of Bayville High?" Izzy and Rei nodded but Jay shook her head. "I'm going to Junior High with Cali" Ray frowned, "What? So I only get to see you after and before school? Aw! This sucks!" Jay giggled, making Ray smile.

Tabitha rolled her eyes, "That guy is such a player" she whispered to Amara. "I can change that…" Amara panicked as she noticed that mischievous twinkle reappear in Tabitha's eye. The same mischievous twinkle that had appeared in Tabitha's eye the day they had the cruise and she exploded some lady's breakfast.

Amara noticed something glowing inside Tabitha's hands and before she could object that little glow was zooming under the table towards Ray's legs… or rather, in between his legs. "FIRE!" Amara screamed. Everyone screamed and jumped onto their chairs.

The little explosion Tabitha had thrown at Ray exploded under his chair and Amara laughed stupidly, "Oh… sorry, it was just Cali's hair" Cali stared at Amara like she was crazy and got off her chair. It was true; anyone could mistake Cali's hair for a fireball… if they were retarded.

Cali's hair was tied in two pigtails on top of her head and the natural waviness in her hair made the pigtails stick up in a way like a fireball. Kurt burst out laughing. "Zat's like ze time you thought Uruguay vas pronounced 'U R GAY'!"

"Hurry up, people," Scott suddenly announced, "We're going to leave soon" "It's OK," Kitty said, swinging her bag on one shoulder while biting into a slice of toast, "I'm riding with Lance today, see you!"

At lunchtime in Bayville High

Ray spotted Jay at lunchtime and ran over to her with an eager smile on his face. Kitty saw him approaching at almost a sprint and shook her head. _Sometimes he tries too hard._ "HEY JAY!" Ray shouted while almost tripping over some random jock's stuck-out foot.

Jay buried her face in her hands and moaned, "Just kill me now…" But before Jay could switch seats with someone else, Ray was right beside her on the wooden bench with his arm tightly fastened around her waist. "'Sup, Jay baby?"

Jay ignored him and banged her head on the table, inviting mashed potatoes into her hair. "So…" Scott continued, ignoring the midget's weird behavior, "As I was saying… there's this party tonight from 5:30 till the next morning and at 6 we go trick or treating. So does everyone want to come with me?"

There were a couple of nods, a "BOOYA!" (From Cali) and a "WHOOHOO!" (From Kurt) but Rogue shook her head. "Last tahme I trick or treated, they said ah didn't need ta _dress up_!"

If you don't understand anything just send it as a review, I have a habit of writing complicated stories that don't make sense --;;;;!

Lol, that joke's from The Simpsons… I love it


	3. The Halloween Party part 1

The X-Angels

When 4 new girls arrive at the X Mansion, trouble is stirred; a soft-spoken but vengeful young brunette, a smart and cocky Cajun, a bubbly fashionable blond and a fiery red head who all happen to be relatives of someone at the X Mansion. Lots of pairings!

Chapter Three: The Halloween Party

Izzy was in a dilemma. It was her 1st Bayville party ever and she already had 7 dates: Paul, Keith, "Ding Dong", Shaun, Ren, Toad and Pietro.

"Ree-hee-hee-nah!!!" Rei (a.k.a. Rena) sighed. "What _now_? Can't decided your date? That would be _your _problem. Can't decide which dress to wear? _Your_ problem again! Can't decide whether to wear your hair up or down? All _your_ problems! What is it this time? Can't decide between blue or green eye shadow?"

Izzy scoffed, "Heck no! I can't decide between pink or silver!" Jay smirked and put down the hairdryer. "Why not silver? It does match your date" Rei and Cali burst out laughing but Izzy didn't catch on.

"Are you calling Pietro old? Listen, it's his natural hair color! You know how he has a fast metabolism and everything! When he was small his hair also grew too fast and now it's white!" Jay sighed in pity and walked over to Izzy, brushing a strand of golden hair off her shoulders.

"That means, by the time he's 20, he'll already be bald" Izzy shrieked and dropped her make-up and started fake crying. "BUH I DONWANNA DATE AN OL' GEE-HEE-HEEZER!"

Meanwhile

The X-kids arrived at the party wearing their school clothes, a Halloween costume or a sluttish dress.

Jean had her hair pulled back in the Sirens style and was wearing a sparkly green boob tube, a long black skirt with fake glow-in-the-dark spiders attached at the bottom and matching sparkly green high heels.

Rogue had her hair down straight; she was wearing a long black sleeveless dress with a netty scarf wrapped around her neck. Her face was half-covered by a giant witch hat she kept propped slantways on her head.

Scott- well, no one could even tell he was Scott in his Frankenstein costume. Evan, Ray and Jamie had coincidentally turned up in matching Matrix outfits (Jamie had borrow his from Roberto… again). Sam was dressed up as Jack from Nightmare Before Christmas.

Izzy was wearing a playboy bunny outfit with _silver_ eye shadow. Jay, like the remaining New Recruits, Kurt and Kitty was just wearing her school clothes. Rei had on a long black cloak with a hood and a scythe. Cali was dressed up as Sally from Nightmare Before Christmas.

Kitty rang the ball of the Brotherhood mansion and shrieked when she realized they had replaced their ordinary bell with a ghost's howl. Lance laughed as he opened the door for them. "Relax Kitty, it's just the doorbell. But if you're that scared, you can always hold my hand"

Kitty turned red and sheepishly smiled as Kurt rolled his eyes and muttered to Evan, "He's as cheesy as that gunk between my toenails!" Evan made a sick face and pretended to barf, catching Jay's eye and making her giggle.

Ray shot Evan a death glare but Evan returned it with cross eyes and a stuck-out tongue, making Jay giggle even more. It was like glare, stupid face, giggle, glare, stupid face, giggle, death glare, retarded face, roar of laughter.

"Hurry up" Rei groaned and pushed past the group clogging the main entrance while pulling Cali and Jay and Izzy with her. They were scheduled for a performance in 10 minutes and had to set up. Cali was pulling Sam with her, who was pulling Ray, who was pulling Roberto, who was pulling about 5 Jamies.

Soon Cali, Jay and Rei were on stage playing their remix of 'This is Halloween' from The Nightmare Before Christmas. Izzy has chickened out 5 minute earlier, confessing that she actually didn't know how to play any instruments so Jay moved up to lead guitarist happily. "Bass never was my thing, y'know"

Rei: _Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

Jay: _Come with us and you will see, this our song of Halloween…_

Suddenly Ray jumped on stage.

Ray: _This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Pumpkins scream in the dead of night! _

Sam jumps on stage and starts singing with Cali.

Sam and Cali: _This is Halloween, everybody make a scene. Trick or treat till the neighbors are going to die of FRIGHT! It's our song, everybody screams, in this song of Halloween!_

Everybody: _This is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! _

Somebody offstage screams and the audience applaud.

As Rei walks offstage smiling pleased with herself, a boy with shaggy black hair and dark black eyes wearing baggy black pants, a black shirt and toilet paper loosely wrapped around him walked up to her and smiled. "Nice song, I liked your drumming"

Rei smiled back and they started to talk about the influence of drummers these days and other stuff I have no experience of writing about. Cali was happily hopping up and down, her arm linked with Sam who was having a hard time clinging onto her when she was so hyper. Jay walked down the stairs casually and rolled her eyes when the next band came up and started playing "Kiss me – Sixpence None The Richer"

"Gay" She said to herself. Ray's face popped up in front of her, startling her. "I'm sorry, did you say Ray, honey-bunny?" Jay glared at him and pushed past him but Ray was as persistent as ever. "C'mon, let's dance! It'll be romantic! You and me under a giant…" Ray looked up, expecting to see Mystique's chandelier that usually hung there but ended up coming face to face with a giant "…pumpkin"

Jay sighed impatiently. "Look, Ray. I don't do dancing so just back off!" Ray gave her the infamous puppy eyes but Jay wasn't buying it. "So, promise if you don't dance with me you won't dance with anyone?" Jay rolled her eyes. "As if anyone would be dumb enough to ask me" She felt someone tap her shoulder and turned around to face Jamie. "Um… Jay…" he said "Will you dance with me?"

Rei was in the middle of the dance floor, mesmerized by the stranger's dark eyes. They were slow dancing together and she didn't even know his name.

_DING DONG DING_

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight! Lead me out on the moonlit floor!_

"Crap…" he said, interrupting Rei's thoughts. "It's midnight… I have to go now"

_DONG DING DONG_

_Lift your open hand, strike up the band and make the fireflies dance…_

"Huh? Why? Why midnight? What's going on?" Rei said, still bewildered in his eyes.

_DING DONG DING_

_Silver moon's sparkling…_

He quickly leaned towards Rei and kissed her on the lips. "We'll meet again… I promise"

_DONG DING DOOOOONG_

_So kiss me…_

He was gone, just as abruptly as he'd arrived.

Next chapter! Part 2 of the Halloween party! SCANDAL! SECRETS! SUSPICIOUN AND S… SUSHI!!!


	4. The Halloween Party part 2

The X-Angels

Part 2 of the Halloween party! Everything is not what it seems hohoho!

Chapter Four: The Halloween Party part 2 – SCANDAL SECRETS SUSPICION AND SUSHI

The following part of the story is what my friend (the friend I based Jay Hudson on) wrote for me since she's one of my evil little minion fans she wanted to write some of it:

Rei stood there in a daze. She snapped her self out of it as soon as Izzy walked up with a big and evil grin on her face as she held up **gasp** a camera!

Rei looked at her wide-eyed. Until Cali walked up to see what was going on. "What's wrong with you two?" she said looking at Rei's face, which was pale (probably because Izzy just caught her kissing a guy and got it on camera!). Rei gave the biggest death glare to Izzy (who was ignoring it).

Back to Jay, Jamie and Ray.

Jamie stood there looking at jay and she looked at him, the looking deeply into each other's eyes was all cut off by Ray who put his face right in front of Jay's. "Hey you said you wouldn't dance with anyone else" Ray said glaring right at Jamie.

Jay was starting to get feed up with him. "Shutup" she finally said as he looked at her breaking his death glare with Jamie. "You need to leave me alone and understand that I can dance with who ever I want too. You need to leave me alone" she said. "Bu…" he was cut off because Jay slapped him in the face(YAY).

Jamie stood there. Jay turned around back to him. "Sure I will," she said as Jamie took her hand and dragged her to the dance floor. They left Ray standing there; he was surprised he actually looked like he was going to cry (sorry to all Ray fans, if he actually has any cuz he's a freak and I hate him).

The rest of the story is written by me (the person I based Cali on ):

Rei stared at the direction the handsome stranger had left, the image of his dark eyes still dancing in her memories. The memories vanished like a cloud and she saw Izzy jump in front of her grinning, holding her camera phone to her face.

Rei was still lost in the mysterious Casanova's eyes to realize why Izzy was grinning and holding a camera phone. "Hello, Mrs. Rena LeBeau, or should I say Mrs. Rena Scarlet" Rei blinked, _finally_ coming out of her daydream. "Huh… what… scarlet… _what_?" Izzy rolled her eyes and propped her hand on her hip, "Will Scarlet, the guy you just kissed"

Just then Cali jumped in their little huddle, drunk with happiness (as usual). "Yo! What's goin' on ma lil frenzies?" Talk about bad timing. "Did I hear a _Will Scarlet_ being mentioned? That guy is COOL!" Izzy rolled her eyes again, "EW Cali, you have a horrible taste in guys"

Rei blinked at the phone in Izzy's hand. "Um… Izzy… what's with the phone?" Izzy grinned and walked away. Cali burst out laughing and was about to go when Rei grabbed her shoulder. "What?" Cali giggled. "Cheez Rei, for someone as smart as you, you sure are slow"

!Meanwhile!

Jay stared at Jamie who was trying his best to hold the gaze without peeing his pants from nervousness. The corner of Jay's mouth was twitching and Ray could see a small smile growing on Jay's face and knew he had to do something about it.

"Hey, Jay…" he said in a whining voice, "you promised me you wouldn't dance with anyone else!" He said this while attempting to make a puppy dogface. Jay just glared at him while Ray glared at Jamie who was completely lost.

Jay had started to get annoyed with Ray, "Just… shut up" She managed to choke out. You know, there are times when people are unable to speak, maybe they're in love or nervous but Jay was just plain MAD. "You have to start leaving me alone, okay? I can dance with anyone I want to and I don't" she pushed him back "want to dance" she backed him into a wall "with" her face was inches from his "you!"

"Bu- " Jay had her last straw and slapped him. Jamie stared at her and his leg started to twitch nervously and she turned around, her light blue eyes had turned freakishly light (like white light). Just as fast as she had gone into psycho mode she went back into normal Jay Hudson mode, eyes and everything, "Sure I'll dance with you!"

!Meanwhile!

Izzy walked back to Pietro with a smug grin on her face. Pietro smiled back at her, "Why so happy, my little ice princess?" Izzy giggled, "Oh nothing, just toying with my friends is all" He laughed, "What did you do now?" Izzy showed him the picture of Rei kissing Will and Pietro gasped, "Scandalous!" He said and Izzy giggled.

"Yeah well… you know me, Bayville High's official Gossip Girl" Pietro smiled and leaned in to kiss her when Forge's cousin, Felix Evers, jumped in.

"Hey, you guys, have you seen Cali?" Pietro looked irritated at not being able to kiss his girlfriend and sighed, "Why? What now, geek?" Felix narrowed his eyes, "Dude, just 'cause my 'cuz is a nerd doesn't mean _I _am" "Yeah, yeah, whatever… _nerd_" Izzy giggled evilly. You know, like one of those annoying popular girls who laugh at someone else being picked on.

Felix rolled his brown eyes and walked away. "I don't look or act anything like my cousin! Why does everyone think we're like twins or something?" Felix, unlike Forge, had short spiky black hair and the cutest puppy dog brown eyes on earth. He wasn't a nerd or anything but he wasn't that bad at school. Also, unlike Forge, he was considered one of the cutest guys in Bayville High.

Meanwhile, Cali was on the dance floor slow dancing with Sam. Sam was as tense as ever, he knew he was taller than Cali but dancing with her made him feel like a giant. "Damn… I wish I was shorter…" he thought to himself. Cali, however, didn't care at all about Sam's height. She was more concerned about Sam's heart.

"Hey Sam," she mustered up every ounce of confidence she had, "If a guy and a girl were dancing…" "Yeah?" "Like us…" "Uh-huh?" "Like this…" "Uh-huh?" "And the guy liked the girl…" "Y-Yeah?" "Wouldn't this be, like, the _perfect_ time for the guy to confess to the girl?" Sam gulped. "Y-Yeah… perfect…"

Sam opened his mouth and tried to say something but his throat was too dry so no sound came out. Cali sighed, disappointed, as the song ended. "Hmm… I guess he doesn't like me after all…" "Hey! Hey Cali!" Felix shouted over the crowd. Cali turned his way and smiled. "Yo, what's up, Feely-boy?" Felix blushed, "Argh, you know I hate that name!" Cali giggled flirtatiously, "Yeah, yeah, whatever, honey" Felix face turned a darker red, "Caliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" He whined. Cali laughed and ruffled his hair, "Haha, you're so wound up Felix" She frowned at the amount of hair gel gathered in her hand.

"So… what's up?" Felix turned a darker red (yes, it's possible) "Well… I was wondering… if you wanna go out?" Cali raised her eyebrow, "Why would I wanna go out? The party just started?" Felix sighed at Cali's stupidity, "I meant with me…" Cali rolled her eyes, "Felix, you weirdo, whether I go out alone or with you doesn't matter, I'm _not_ leaving this room till 10!"

Felix sighed again. "Okay, let me say this in plain English. Will you be my _girlfriend_?" Cali stared at him for a few seconds and then burst out laughing. Felix immediately turned red again. "What now?" He whined. "Hehe, sorry, I'm just so embarrassed, I'm so stupid," Cali giggled nervously. Felix smiled, "No, I think it's cute" Cali smiled back at him.

Meanwhile, a few meters away, Ray and Sam were talking. "Looks like you just lost your girl, Sam" Sam sighed, "Yeah… I totally lost my chance… she handed it right to me, you know, man? Like… it was _right there_… but I totally lost my cool, man… and now I totally lost her…" Ray popped a sushi in his mouth, "You'll get over it, man"

"Here," Ray held out his hand toward Sam's, "Have a sushi for your sorrows"

Chapter Five: Rei meets Will again but he seems to have changed! Izzy, Bayville High's official Gossip Girl and Drama Queen gets fed up of the plastic life! Jay and Jamie start going out but their relationship is a tough one! Ray isn't the only one standing in the way of their love! Cali and Felix seem more opposite than magnets! Can their love survive? How will Sam take the news? ALL NEXT ON CHAPTER FIVE OF X ANGELS!


	5. Aftermath of the party

The X-Angels

Rei meets Will again but he seems to have changed! Izzy, Bayville High's official Gossip Girl and Drama Queen gets fed up of the plastic life! Jay and Jamie start going out but their relationship is a tough one! Ray isn't the only one standing in the way of their love! Cali and Felix seem more opposite than magnets! Can their love survive? How will Sam take the news?

Chapter Five: Aftermath of a party

Lance stepped up on stage and cleared his throat. (I think I forgot to mention that this "stage" was actually just a huge dining table in the Brotherhood's living room). "Yo, shut up!" He shouted. Everyone stopped dancing, drinking, or giving people wedgies and looked at Lance.

"Since this party's rockin', I'm gonna invite y'all to stay at our house tonight!" The crowd cheered like crazy but some people looked annoyed. "What about our parents?" "Yeah! The invitation said 7 to 11 PM!" "Jeez, I have a piano concert tomorrow!" "Ew, seriously?" "Yeah, you got anything against that?" "No, man, chill…!" Lance glared at them which made them shut up.

"_Anyway_, if you're staying over night you can stay, if you gotta go 'cause you're a wuss who needs to go to a piano concert leave- NOW!" Half the crowd left grumbling about Lance the party-pooper. Lance scanned the crowd and grinned when he recognized the familiar brown ponytail bobbing up and down in the middle of the dance floor.

Pietro zoomed up to Izzy and put his arm around her waist, "Well this is gonna be interesting" Izzy sighed and rested her head on Pietro's shoulder, "Yeah… I guess…" Pietro blinked, "Is there something wrong, babe?" Izzy shook her head sadly, "Nah, nah… I'm hot" Pietro smiled and rested his head on hers.

"So," Lance continued, "Let's see whom we have here" He glared at Scott and Jean, "Oh, how nice, we got all the X-geeks" Scott looked around the room to make sure any non-mutants or people who don't know about their powers were still lingering around but all of them had left.

He raised his hands to his glasses but Jean stopped him. She shook her head, "Not a good idea, Scott" Scott glared at her and made a fist but released it after a few seconds. "That's it, Scott, suppress the anger" Scott made a fist again and stared at Jean angrily, "That's not helping, Jean! You know what, just- just stay away from me!"

Scott marched off angrily as Jean stared at him trying to read his mind. "Get out of my head, Jean! You don't need to be with me 24/7!" His thoughts shouted. Jean took a step backward, not believing what had just happened, and bumped into someone. She turned around and started to apologize when she gasped, recognizing the tall figure looming over her.

Suddenly the lights went off and Lance turned on a flashlight in the middle of the room. "Who's up for a round of- " He threw the flashlight to Toad who placed it under his face, lighting up his creepy grin, "Truth or Dare" he said spookily. The whole room filled up with nervous giggles.

Everyone gathered around in a circle snuggling up to his or her neighbors. Jamie had his arm wrapped around Jay's, Izzy and Pietro were too busy making out in the corner to realize the lights had gone out, Rei was squished in between Ray and some guy in a grim reaper costume, Cali was in between Felix and Sam not noticing the tension between the 2 guys.

Lance plopped down next to Kitty and grinned, "Kitty, truth or dare?" Kitty giggled nervously, "Truth, definitely truth!" Lance sighed disappointedly, "Aw, come on pretty Kitty, be more daring!" From across the circle Cali made throwing up sounds and everyone burst out laughing. Lance glared at her, "Okay, Cali, how about you? Truth or dare" He said menacingly.

Cali rolled her eyes and rested her chin on her hands, "Dare, of course" She said returning the glare. "I dare you to…" Cali grinned evilly and eagerly at him. "Bring it on" Lance continued ignoring her remark, "Wear Toad's clothes" Everyone in the group EWWWWWWWWed but Cali shrugged, "Yeah, okay"

Five minutes later and Truth or Dare was in full swing. Jay was in a fluffy pink rabbit costume, Lance was in his rock-patterned underwear and Cali was in Toad's long sleeved ragged clothing. Pietro, however, was not having any fun. "This is boring, let's stop the dares and get into more personal stuff, y'know?"

"Okay," Lance said, "Let's go around the circle and everyone has to say who they have a crush on" Rei rolled her eyes, "How juvenile is that?" She said to no one in particular. The boy in the hooded cloak snickered. "Now, I'll start, I have a crush on the cutest girl in Bayville. She's the star in my grimy sky, she makes the day better even if she's not there, she's so pure she purifies everything around her, she- "

Pietro made the --; face and said, "Lance likes Kitty. Next! Jean?" "Um… well… you see… I…" "Jean likes Scott. Next! Scott?" "I don't like anyone" "Scott likes Taryn. Next! Who do you have a crush on, Izzy baby?" "Pietro, of course, sweetie-pie" "Awwwwwwww I wub you too, my Izzle-bear" "NEXT!" The whole circle shouted in unison.

"'Kay," Izzy continued Pietro's mind-numbingly boring game, "Next! Guy in hood?" The guy lifted his hood up, it was none other than- DUN DUN DUN Will Scarlet! "My heart desires no one, deal with it" Rei gasped, as she stared at the face that had captivated her only a few minutes ago.

"Awwwwwwww, come on Willy-poo, you gotta say _someone_! Don't be a party-pooper" Will merely glared in her direction, "Don't you ever get tired of having your job?" Izzy blinked at him. "What job? I'm fifteen, dude, I don't do jobs" Will stared in her direction intently, "You know what I mean; the job of being the clueless preppy airhead. You know you're smarter than that, Isabel" Izzy looked uncomfortable, "N-Next…" She stammered.

"Rei?" Rei shook her head and tried to keep her face straight but there were slight tints of red on her cheek. Izzy grinned evilly, "If you don't tell me I'll just get Jean to find out for me" Rei shook her head more vigorously, "NO! No, no, no! I'll tell, I'll tell… jeez, Izzy!" Rei took a deep breath. _I can't tell them whom I really like… I'll just make something up… I hope Jean isn't reading my thoughts… I…_ "I… like…"

"FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE! AHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Everyone turned to stare at Cali who was 'sushi rolling' over Sam. **Sushi Roll: When someone wraps himself or herself in a blanket and rolls over another person.** Sam was underneath her laughing and trying to push the giant blanket of a Greek Australian off him. Felix, however, was not amused. "Calliope, that's just wrong behavior for a sleepover for people our age"

Cali grumbled and got off Sam who was rubbing his sore back. She grinned evilly at Felix who was fearing for his life, "W-What? What's with that face? C-Cali? CALI?" Cali rolled on top of Felix and laughed evilly, "Sushi roll time!"

The circle smiled and suddenly Toad jumped into the room holding about 20 pillows. "PILLOW FIGHT!" He screamed girlishly. Soon feathers were floating in the air which reminded Rei of the day when they first moved into the mansion. Rei moved into the corner of a room and pulled out a book from her bag. She sighed as she watched everyone jumping around the room with the happiest smiles she had seen in a long time.

There was one figure, she noticed, that wasn't smiling, a figure whose bright black eyes looked darker and duller than before, a figure who heading towards her. He stood in front of her, blocking the light from the ceiling so she couldn't read her book. She sighed and put the book down, "Yes, Will Scarlet?" He stared down at her. "Forget what happened today. It's for your own good…" He said and left.

Rei blinked. She blinked again. Somehow she knew exactly what he meant by that. He wanted her to forget them… their kiss… _the_ kiss… How could she forget _the_ kiss? Izzy had it on her phone for Christ's sake! Rei glared at him through teary eyes. "No" She said. He stopped and turned around. His eyes seemed duller than before. He opened his mouth to say something but fell on the ground instead.

Everyone stopped jumping around the room or giving people wedgies and stared at Rei's direction. She was sitting in the corner with a shocked expression on her face and an unconscious Scarlet in her arms.

Five minutes later the party had toned down a bit thanks to Will's sudden lightheadedness (yes it's actually a word). Amara came up to Izzy and sighed, "Hey Izzy, what's wrong with you?" Izzy blinked at her like she had to Will, "Huh? Nothing! I'm hot! You hot?" "Burnin'," Amara replied with no facial expression, "You know what I mean, girl, you haven't spread a single rumor tonight, spilled anyone's secret!"

Izzy thought for a while. Maybe she just wasn't feeling well tonight? "You know, Amara, I think I'm- " "I kinda miss the old Izzy!" Amara laughed. And that, ladies and gentlemen, is when Isabel Drake snapped.

"Yeah? Well what if I don't know want to tell any rumors, Amara? You know, rumors are mean and that means if I tell rumors _I'm_ mean! And what if I feel like keeping at least one secret to myself? Secrets meant to be kept _secret_, Amara but I guess _you_ wouldn't understand that since you tell all of Tabitha's secrets to me 5 minutes after you hear them!"

Tabitha gasped and stared at Amara but Izzy kept going, "You know I actually care about going to a good college, okay? I can do a _lot_ better on my grades if I tried- no, if everyone would _let_ me! If I get _one_ correct answer for Math everyone thinks I've been possessed. They say 'Ha! What's up with Izzy? Did she suddenly turn smart?' Yeah well, I've always been smart, probably even smarter than you, Amara. So if I don't want to be that girl you think I am then I won't be!" She said and marched out of the room.

Pietro started to run after her but stuck a weak hand out in front of him. "Just leave her alone tonight" Pietro sat back down and sighed, "Izzy-poo's sad… Izzy-poo's never sad…" Will glared at him, "She's a human being, Pietro, she can't _not_ be sad" He said and walked back to Rei and ice bag she was holding.

Suddenly Evan shriek filled the room. "You and Jay? Y-You and Jamie?" Everyone in the room let out a big "AWWWWWWWWW" much to Jay's annoyance. Jamie, however, was used to it.

"Jay and Jamie! How adorable is that!" "Do you think _I'm_ adorable, Kitty?" "Um… I wouldn't say, like, adorable. You're more, like, um… hunky! Yeah!" "Okay, Pretty Kitty!" "Jay and Jamie? Ha! Two midgets! They're perfect for each other!" "Hey watch your mouth, Roberto or I'll- " "Or you'll what?" "I'll shove this foot where the sun don't shine!" "Oh… crap…" "Awwwwwwww, aren't they so perfect for each other, Scott?" "Yeah…"

Evan was watching from outside the crowd of people pinching Jamie's cheeks and being pinched by an angry Jay. _Jay and Jamie? Perfect? HA! They may seem cute but there's going to be a lot of problems in their little relationship… _Glare Angry glare Evil glare Death glare _God damn it! No one can feel my freaking' glares! _

Next time on CHAPTER SIX of X ANGELS:

'Tis morning in the Brotherhood Mansion: The girls are sleeping like angels, the guys are sleeping like saws, the morning air is fresh (except for the air around Toad), the sun is shining (and slowly being drained by Roberto), and everything is peaceful… until… _NEEEEEEEEEENAAAAAAAAAAAA NEEEEEEEEEEEENAAAAAAAAAAAA NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_ DUN DUN DUN


	6. Untitled

The X-Angels

Rei meets Will again but he seems to have changed! Izzy, Bayville High's official Gossip Girl and Drama Queen gets fed up of the plastic life! Jay and Jamie start going out but their relationship is a tough one! Ray isn't the only one standing in the way of their love! Cali and Felix seem more opposite than magnets! Can their love survive? How will Sam take the news?

Chapter Six: Aftermath of a party

'Tis morning in the Brotherhood Mansion: The girls are sleeping like angels, the guys are sleeping like saws, the morning air is fresh (except for the air around Toad), the sun is shining (and slowly being drained by Roberto), and everything is peaceful… until… _NEEEEEEEEEENAAAAAAAAAAAA NEEEEEEEEEEEENAAAAAAAAAAAA NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

Everyone immediately sat up in bed (well… on the floor or on the couch like the luckier ones). Toad "accidentally" leaped into Wanda's arms screaming, "Wanda save me!", and the rest of the guys used this as an excuse to hug the cutest girl near them.

"Aw man," Rogue grumbled, "And I thought it would be such a nice peaceful morning" Remy shook his head, "My lord, chere, you should know by now nothing is ever peaceful in these troubled times of our youthfulness" Rogue ignored his comment and kept on complaining.

"Anyway, what was that noise? It totally freaked me out!" Kitty sniffled into Lance's chest. Ray was hanging onto Jay's PJ sleeve with a face that looked like he was going to pee his pants, "The-the-the ambulances! They're back! They're out to get me! Them and their elec-electric- AH! THE HORROR!"

Everyone looked at Ray questioningly (except Jean who knows everything). "He has a troubled childhood memory about ambulances" Jean nodded. Everyone else nodded in sympathy (except Jay who has no sympathy) except Jay and kicked him off her PJ.

Rei was watching the commotion and had an evil plan. She crawled over to Jean and whispered her evil thoughts into the redhead's ear. Jean smiled evilly, stood up and cleared her throat, "Excuse me, I- " "HEY SHUT UP!" Lance shouted. Jean gave him a disgusted look and continued, "Thanks, Lance… _Anyway_, as I was _saying_, we're going to play a game!"

The crowd grinned. "A survival test!" The crowd looked worried. "Where you will be paired with someone of the opposite sex!" The guys grinned and the girls dropped to the floor in horror. "That you hate!" The crowd stared at Jean with mercy.

"And what if we don't _want_ to play" Jay glared knowing she would be paired with Ray. Jean shrugged her shoulders, making her liquid-like hair bounce around her, "You don't have a choice" she said and pointed towards Jay.

"Since you seem so _eager_ to start the game… why don't we start with you, Jay!" She said, making Jay go flying towards Ray and fall into a closet which seemed to appear out of nowhere. Jean looked back at the rest of her victims and grinned evilly. "Who's next?"

A zap and a rush of water was heard coming from inside the closet. Jean rolled her eyes, "You think I'm that dumb, don't you? I've set up a temporary force field around your closet. You wont be able to escape for… oh about… 5 hours"

Rei grinned and stood next to Jean, "I like to call this game…" she lowered her head evilly, casting a shadow over her eyes giving herself a mysterious look, "5 hours in hell" In 10 minutes everyone cramped uncomfortably in a closet with the person they despised most in the world with a force field stopping them from escaping.

Cali and Pietro were staring at each other with boredom, Scott was glaring at Jean who was trying to make up with him, Wanda was trying to hex herself free from Toad, Felix was screaming for mercy as Tabitha shoved 30 little 'boom balls' in his pants, Rei was threatening Roberto to blow him up if he didn't stop using cheesy pick-up lines on her, Kitty was extremely uncomfortable squished in a corner because of Blob's huge knee, and Sam was trying to politely nod at every ditzy sound (oh, I'm sorry, word) that came out of Amara's mouth. The rest of them had refused to talk to each other and refused to acknowledge that the other person was 5cm away from them.

Jay, it sounded like, was experiencing the most hell. "WHY ME?" She screamed, banging the doors. "AH! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" She turned around and gave Ray, who was calmly smiling at her, a psychotic glare. "I'm… going… to… go… crazy…" she panted.

After about half an hour of screaming and door banging and hair pulling and knocking-out-Rayness, Jay finally calmed down and looked at the peaceful yet unconscious body lying next to her. "If you weren't so darn annoying you could _almost_ be considered cute" she said to him with an annoyed smile.

Rei smiled and walked onto the next closet. She heard something about pyroclastic flows and velocity and what would happen if a fireball zoomed towards earth at light speed and decided to quickly walk away.

The next closet was silent… too silent… Rei cautiously knocked on the door, "Hey are you guys alright in th- " "_YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME?_" Jean shrieked. Rei practically _ran_ to the next closet.

However, being the smart Rei she is, she remembered the next closet was Toad and Wanda's and decided to skip that too. Author: Very smart choice, Rei…

The next closet was Felix and Tabitha's. "So you're gong out with Cali, huh?" "Yeah…" "What's with the face? Cali's a great girl! You're lucky!" "Yeah…" "That's it. What's wrong?" "N-Nothing, what are you talking about?" "Just admit it, Felix, you can't hide anything from the Tabithster" "Tabithster? That's really… lame…" "Yeah I know…" "Hey, Tabiths- I mean, Tabitha?" "Yeah?" "Can I tell you a secret?" "Sure!" "I- "

Meanwhile, in Jay's closet Ray was fully conscious and lying on Jay's lap. "And when I was born… I was born in an ambulance, on the way to the hospital… When I was born… all those electrical stuff around me… it scared the hell out of me… everyone's faces… I could see sparks jumping around the whole room… but no one seemed to notice… I don't know why I remember this, I was a few minutes old yet my senses were so clear!"

Jay nodded along, fearing what he was going to say next. "I reached out my hand and a spark flew from it! The doctors seemed to notice _that_ spark and not the ones that I could see and they started freaking out. The panic in the ambulance scared me even more and sparks started to shoot out of my hand… and the ambulance started to screech '_NEEEEEEEENAAAAAAAAAANEEEEEEEEENAAAAAAAAA_' faster and faster and faster until it didn't sound like a noise anymore…"

"It wasn't a noise anymore… the sparks flew all over the ambulance until the whole room was glowing yellow and… the ambulance… crashed… and everyone… they died… except me…" Jay hugged Ray and they kept quiet for the rest of the 3 hours.

Rei walked on and came face to face with Jean who escaped her force field with tears, "So…" she said, trying to recompose herself, "Any gossip? Any juicy stuff? Any secret confessions?" Rei thought about what Felix had said to Tabitha and shook her head with a smile, "Nope, nothing at all"

NEXT TIME ON CHAPTER SEVEN: I don't know yet… I'll plan it later…


	7. School Sucks

The X-Angels

Rei meets Will again but he seems to have changed! Izzy, Bayville High's official Gossip Girl and Drama Queen gets fed up of the plastic life! Jay and Jamie start going out but their relationship is a tough one! Ray isn't the only one standing in the way of their love! Cali and Felix seem more opposite than magnets! Can their love survive? How will Sam take the news?

Chapter Seven: School Sucks

Author's Note: OK, I know I'm a totally irresponsible person who writes all these cliffhangers in the summary but never actually answers them so I _promise_ I'll answer them this chapter. Oh, and, in the beginning of the story, Tabitha or Amara or someone wanted to stop Roberto or Ray's flirtiness so I'll try and fit that in here. Now… ON WITH ZE STORY!!!

"Ah, the peacefulness of school halls. The place where every mind enters empty and leaves full of ideas and wonder. The place where- " She sees Lance beating up some kid in the corner and ignores him "all students are disciplined to become the- " Lance is now strangling the kid "the perfect, understanding and capable adult they- " The kid is now turning blue "are destined to beco- LANCE WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Stop choking Kurt and get your butt over here, young man!" Jean shouted. She snapped her video recorder shut and marched towards Lance. He simply walked past her and stood at the spot where she had stood before. "I _said_, get your butt over here!" Jean repeated. "No, you said get my butt over _here_ and now I'm over here! Now if you don't mind I'll be on my- "

Lance felt his limbs move without his order as he suddenly started floating through the air towards Jean. "You'll be on your what, Lance? 'Cause I think I'll _you're_ going to be on is your butt!" She shrieked and slammed Lance down on his derrière. "Jeez Jean, what's up with you? Your lines are so much lamer than usual" Jean ignored his comment and continued with the lame lines, "The only thing lame here is going to be you when I'm done with you!" Lance groaned and stood up.

"What do you think you're doing, rockhead?" Lance cringed at the last 'insult'. "Look, come with me…" He lead Jean away while a blue Kurt shook his head and sighed. "Ignored as usual…" he checked his watch and gasped, "Crap! I'm 40 minutes late! No wonder no one's in the halls!" He then bamfed his way to right outside his classroom which was a _big_ mistake…

A loud scream filled Mr. McCoy's science class. Everyone turned to look at the door, where the scream came from but all they heard was a _bamf_ and a cloud of smoke and the doorway was empty.

Meanwhile, in the boy's bathroom a blue Kurt and a scared Taryn were squished together in a stall. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! LET ME GO! DON'T HURT ME! I'M JUST AN INNOCENT LITTLE SCHOOL GIRL! HELP!!!" Kurt rolled his eyes, "Innocent? As if…" Taryn blinked a little and stared into Kurt's eyes, "K-Kurt?" "Ja!" Kurt grinned. "OH MY LORD!" Taryn screamed "KURT'S GOING TO RAPE ME! SOMEBODY HELP!" AAAAAHHHH!"

"Ugh, will you _shut up_?" Kurt shouted back. Taryn sniffed and wiped a tear of fright away from her eyelash. "What do you want with me, you- you _beast_?" Kurt laughed. "What so funny?" Taryn snarled. "It's funny how it doesn't hurt anymore," Kurt thought aloud, "When people who don't like my appearance insult me… I used to care so much and now it's like I'm numb to the pain. It's like I'm used to it"

Taryn felt a pang of guilt for a second but like all high school bes she quickly got over it. "Well, if you think this is like in those TV shows where you're trapped somewhere with someone else whose out of your league and they suddenly feel sorry for you because of your sad pathetic life story then you're wrong 'cause I'm not falling for whatever prank you're playing, Curtis!" "Uh… my name's Kurt…"

"Yeah, whatever" Taryn sniffed. The bell ring, indicating lunch time. "Oh great" Taryn sniffed again, "Now I'm going to miss lunch and cheerleader practice because I'm stuck in a toilet stall with a fuzzy blue freak" Kurt sniffed back at her mockingly, "Yeah well, I _could_ transport us out of here if you would stop complaining" Taryn's eyes grew. "You can _what_?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "How do you think we got stuck here?" Suddenly the bathroom door opened and 5 boys came rushing in. "HAHA! That's hilarious, man! Tell me another one!" Boy 1 said. Boy 2 grinned at him and cleared his throat, "Oh Felix, you are _so_ smart! Can you, like, make me smart too?" He said, twirling his hair.

Taryn squeaked and covered her mouth. The guys heard it and turned towards the stall the squeak came from. "What was that?" Boy 3 asked. "Sounds like a girl" Boy 2 said. "Or a mouse…" Boy 4 said. "Or both! OH MY GOD! It's Taryn!" Boy 1 shouted and all 4 boys laughed.

Taryn silently swore at the 4 boys when one of them kicked the door. "Hey! Who's in there? Is it a girl? Or a rat?" Boy 4 shouted. Boy 3 laughed, "You retard! How the hell is a mouse going to answer that?" Boy 4 looked sheepish and ignored boy 3's comment. "I'm going to knock the door down!" He said and kicked it as hard as he could. The hinges started to creak but nothing happened.

"Haha! You wimp!" Boy 1 said and shoved Boy 4 out of the way. "Now, watch and learn" He said and kicked the door even harder. The top hinge of the door was halfway off. "Crap" Kurt thought, "If they see me in this blue form…" He tried reaching for his watch which was extremely hard as he was cooped up against Taryn.

"What the hell are you trying at a time like this, Curtis?" She whispered threateningly. "I'm- just- adjusting- my wat- " Suddenly another kick hit the toilet stall and the door came crashing down. "What the- Kurt?" Boy 1 shouted.

Kurt was kneeling on the floor, Taryn pinned underneath him, her head resting on the toilet seat and Kurt's face hovering inches above. "Ha! So the squeak was from you two lovebirds, eh?" Paul laughed. Kurt laughed nervously, "Hehe… uh yeah… privacy please?" Paul's friend, Mirek stuck his head out and laughed, "So, who's the lucky chick, eh, Kurt?"

"Uh…" Kurt said nervously. He looked at Taryn who glared back at him with a slight hint of red on her cheeks. "Just leave us alone" He said and rammed his lips onto Taryn's. "EWWWWW" The guys chorused and slowly backed away from the door. "Get a room, you guys" Paul joked, shielding his eyes and the guys left.

Kurt lifted his face and giggled nervously at Taryn. She raised her hands and Kurt shielded his face from the slap… but the slap never came. She put her hands on Kurt's face and pulled him back down to kiss him. "Uh… Taryn… they're… gone" he managed to choke out. "Yeah," she said, "I know"

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria a food fight had started. The teachers had panicked about the sudden disappearance of Taryn during science class and were holding a staff meeting, leaving the cafeteria supervision-less.

Lance was in the corner with Jean, trying to teach her some 'cool telepathy lines' while everyone else was either on or under a table and holding a tray in one hand and their lunch in another.

A scream filled the room and everyone turned to face the center of the cafeteria where Rei, Cali and Jay were standing on a table back to back to back, armed with pastries, pasta and… dun, dun, dun… SALAD!!! The messiest weapon of all!

"Oh, it's on now!" Someone screamed… AND THE BATTLE BEGUN!!!

About 30 rice balls went flying towards the X-Angels. The three immediately crouched down and raised their trays over their head. The rice balls all splat together and fell on the trays. The X-Angels slowly stood up, scooped off the rice from the trays and grinned evilly at the poor idiots who dared attack the girls.

Half an hour later and the war was still raging. Many were trying to carry on with the last handfuls of salad or pizza they had while others had given up altogether and were lying on the ground, covered in pasta sauce, jelly and… egg. The X-Angels were still bravely standing their ground on the table… covered in every type of food known to the cafeteria.

After their miraculous rice ball incident, while they were grinning away evilly, the poor idiots who dared attack the girls took an opportunity and threw a tomato which landed right on Jay's shiny black hair making Jay go into psycho mode. Let's just say it wasn't pretty.

Author's Note: At this rate, what I said in the beginning is COMPLETELY useless. My promises are never serious anyway. Hehe, sorry once again. This story is starting to become a drag. I think I wanna start a new one soon. HOW'S THAT, IVY?!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!

NEXT TIME ON CHAPTER EIGHT: Don't ask me… this is most probably one of the last chapters


End file.
